


Tales of Nabatea

by clokcwork_dragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Nabatea (Fire Emblem), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Zanado | Red Canyon (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcwork_dragon/pseuds/clokcwork_dragon
Summary: 'Morning sunlight slips between the branches, and life begins anew.'[a collection of one-shots focused around Sothis and her children, from bright beginnings to mournful ends. Headcanon-heavy, generally T-rated for canon-typical violence.]
Relationships: Rhea & Seteth (Fire Emblem), Rhea & Sothis (Fire Emblem), Seteth & Sothis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Tales of Nabatea

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have a lot of feels for the Lettuce Fam, and this is also a good way for me to compile all of my hcs in one place. No regular updates, just a chill thing I write when I want to relax! Enjoy!
> 
> First chapter introducing one of my favourite headcanons: Seteth is the youngest of the Saints, half-human, and specifically the son of none other than Nemesis himself (I blame a friend for that last one, it's so good and I'm neck-deep in it).

Sothis screamed.

Seiros flicked her fingers and tiny claws scraped against the glinting wall of the cavern. Macuil, next to her, hissed.

“What is _happening_ to her?” He glowered towards the sealed entrance of Sothis’ chambers, his eyes unbelievably savage despite his small size. He was the one that came directly after Seiros, the second brother. Indech, sitting with his back against the stone and playing with a pebble, was the third.

And in Seiros’ understanding, there was to be a fourth one soon. In fact, Mother’s screams were to be blamed on that fourth sibling to come.

“I believe Mother is ‘birthing life’ right now.” She said matter-of-factly.

Had it been the same with Indech and Macuil? No, it certainly hadn’t- she’d remember it if that had been the case. If memory wasn’t failing her, they’d come out of eggs; crystal-like formations that shone with an inner light and created by their Mother’s divine powers. She had birthed their energies, but not their vessels, all in a few days’ time. And they had grown fast, too, at first. They were babies but only for a fortnight. And their growth had slowed now, but it was still somewhat faster than a mortal human’s would have been.

Yet Mother had said it would be different this time. Seiros had watched her abdomen swell until it seemed close to bursting. She was obliged to lie down for the entire day towards the final few weeks, and she would often groan and wretch and throw up any little food she was given. She’d told Seiros that was because the baby sibling was growing inside of her, this time, and this took time and effort on her part, to sustain this little beating heart inside of her own body. When Seiros had asked why she’d chosen for it to be this way, Sothis had merely looked away towards the sunset with a melancholic look in her eyes.

_“I would like to see how it is to truly birth life. Just this once.”_

Seiros knew enough by that point to understand she referred to the way humans reproduced; a messy, troublesome business if one were to ask her, but no one ever did, so she’d kept quiet.

Yet she knew there was another reason for all of it; the man with the white hair and tanned face, with amber eyes and arms as thick as tree trunks. Oh, Mother had been what the humans called “smitten”, alright. Seiros didn’t mind. She liked that mortal, actually- his strength, his resolve, and the way in which he seemed to have devoted all he had to Sothis. What she did not like, was the fact that it was his seed that had impregnated her.

Couldn’t Mother achieve this procedure on her own? Did it mean their new sibling would be half-human? A mortal, perhaps, weaker and frailer and winking in and out of existence in mere years?

Seiros disliked the whole business. She was not overly fond of having a sibling who was weak and mortal. Much less one that seemed to cause Mother so much pain. Who did it even think it was, that little blob of life, daring to cause such agony to the Goddess, the Fell Star herself? Seiros would teach it a lesson, alright.

That was what she and Macuil had agreed upon, at least. A fitting punishment for the little whelp that brought such suffering to Mother, and such ruckus to their home.

But Fate seemed to have other plans in store.

One of Sothis’ healers called the three of them in after the business was done and over with, and left them alone with the Goddess. They stared at the bed of flowers Sothis laid upon, swathed in clean bedsheets beneath the shade of a cherry tree. Specks of blood still blotted some of the colourful blooms around her, but they seemed to faint as the earth drank the blood of its Creator and turned it into Life.

Seiros stepped closer, hesitant all of a sudden.

“…Mother?” She asked softly. Sothis’ emerald eyes opened, tired but full of light as they had always been. There was something most tender in her expression, soft and new and warm.

“Seiros… Come here, child. Come look at your little brother.”

 _Another_ boy, then. Seiros had secretly hoped for a little sister. Well, not that it mattered much. She peeked in, ready to condemn the tedious little bundle in Sothis’ arms for all the pain it had caused.

And froze.

She looked at him, and he looked back, emerald on emerald. His eyes were wide, and she could see little fangs in his half-open mouth. There were little horns curling amidst soft verdant locks, and she could see a little tail even within the cloths that covered him.

Seiros blinked. The dragonling trilled at her.

_He’s… like us. He’s no different than Indech or Macuil had been when they first glimpsed this world. He is…_

_…Adorable._

Seiros had walked into the gardens prepared to hate that little bundle of life. Now she just gaped at it, as clueless as if she were the hatchling. Was it even a hatchling? It hadn’t come from an egg… but it didn’t matter. It was still Nabatean. Still their flesh and blood.

“Isn’t he just the most beautiful little thing?” Sothis said softly. Seiros found herself nodding slowly. Macuil looked a bit annoyed, but even he had mellowed down at the sight of the little dragon-child. Indech was on his knees next to Sothis and was already cooing at it.

“He’s so small.” Seiros said. Somehow, part of her knew her other brothers had looked bigger and more robust straight out of the egg. “Will he be okay?”

“Yes, he will.” Sothis assured her. “He has my blood. He’s a child of the Heavens, like you and your brothers, my dear.”

“He’s half- _human.”_ Macuil muttered, but a silent glare from Indech silenced him. Sothis didn’t appear to have heard him, and even if she did she did not deem it necessary to discuss it. Somehow, Seiros already knew she would let none of them mess with the little one.

“What shall his name be?” Asked Indech in a small, calm voice. Sothis hummed, and her gaze soared upwards to look at the rising sun, just now peeking behind the horizon and shedding its rays all the way through the gardens and even towards the gaping cavern further in.

“Cichol.” She whispered. _Morning Sun._

Seiros found it very fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @flaythleann


End file.
